peepandthebigwideworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Things That Go Peep in the Night
Was the thing that woke up Quack a monster ... or was it a dream? Chirp stays up all night to see what she can see—or, rather, hear—in the dark. Trivia * This episode was Frog's last appearance on the show to date. * This episode also marked the last time Quack jumped on Chirp. The first was Under Duck. * Ironically, this episode centered around Quack, but Peep's name is in the title. This is because the title's name is a pun and reference to Things That Go Bump In The Night (a song by Allstars a music band and a book by Louis C. Jones which was published in 1959). * This is the last episode to center around Quack. This is the last episode for several things: * The last episode to feature Peep and his tin can and Peep sleeping in a episode title card. * This is also the last time Quack sticks half of his body in his pond to talk his fish neighbors. Meaning this is the last episode to use the 2004 and the new sound bites of Quack talking underwater. * This episode the was the last to use bat and owl sound bites. Also the only episode to use peepers sound bites. Peepers are little frogs. * This episode also marked the last time Quack injures himself. * The is the last episode to feature Quack running in a episode title card. And the only time Quack is seen as a silhouette. * This is also the last time Frog says "Ribbit''" ''and the last time that his eyes are half closed. * This episode marked the last time Beaver Boy gathers trees and the last time he calls Chirp "Red Round" and Quack, "Blue Sailor". * As this episode airs, Quack and Frog are the last 2 remaining residents in Quack's pond. His underwater neighbors disappeared and were removed from the series. (The Green Fish, The Blue and Purple Fish, the snails, the crab, the crayfish, the green salamander, The Pink Fish, The Orange Fish and Fish Jr.) * This is also the last episode to feature the moon and stars and the nighttime sky in a episode title card. * This episode marked the last time to use the dark blue colors in the background in fact, this episode is the last to use blue colors in the background and the last episode to use light blue and light yellow colors in the letters of this episode's title card. * This is also the last time that Peep and Chirp snore and sleep and the last time Quack talks in his sleep and sleeps in his pond. * This is the last episode Jamie Leclaire worked on. * This is also the last time that the flashlight and The Dump are mentioned. They were mentioned by Peep for the last time. * This episode also marked the last appearance of Hoot the Owl. Although not seen physically, Hoot's shadow can be seen on flying by Quack. Making this episode the final on-screen appearance of Hoot the Owl and the only time Hoot is seen as a silhouette. * This is also the last time to use tree falling, Frog's hopping and rustling sound bites. * This is also the last nighttime-themed episode of the series. The first was Night Light. Which means this was Peep, Chirp and Quack's final nighttime adventure. * This episode also marked the last appearances of Chirp's Bush (her home) and bulrushes and Frog's lily pads. Also, this is the last time that Chirp's Bush, the bulrushes and Frog's lily pads in Quack's pond are seen at night. * This is also the last episode of the series were the moon is crescent-shaped. The first was Peep's Moon Mission. * Also, this episode marked the last time Chirp goes back to her bush and mentions bed and sleep. This episode also marked the last appearance of the moth on the show. * This is also the only episode where Bat is black instead of orange. This is also the last time he uses his bat sounds and echolocation. Which terrifies Quack. Also the last time that Bat's eyes are half closed. * This is also the last episode Eric Handler worked on. * It's revealed that is was Beaver Boy who carried that wonky tree branch and who made those trenches on the grass at Quack's pond. It's also revealed that Chirp is a daytime bird and Quack is afraid of monsters. * This is also the last episode where Peep, Chirp and Quack get scared. * This is also the last episode where Chirp acknowledges she can't see very well in the dark. * This is also the last episode where Beaver Boy acknowledges he's a beaver. * This is also the last episode to take place in summer and on a summer night. Last Appearances * This episode was Frog's last appearance on the show to date. ** This episode also marked the last appearances of Bat, the flashlight from the Dump, the moth, Hoot the Owl, Chirp's Bush, bulrushes and Frog's lily pads and the firefly on the show to date. Category:Episodes